Please Don't Leave Me
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: A quick one-shot to get the creative juices flowing. A short story about Dark Chance and Dark Jake. Dark Chance/Dark Jake. What happens when they get into an argument and Dark Jake says he doesn't need Dark Chance anymore? Inspired by the song by Pink.


A/N: I know I haven't written anything in a while. Life has been kicking my ass and inspiration has been running low. But that was then and this is now. I had a sudden need to write this and I will be returning to my Razor-sharp Edge story in the next few days. A New Year means 365 more days to write after all. So, here is my little one-shot of slash for Dark Chance and Dark Jake.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da_

Jake stood there in the living room, arms folded, back against the wall. His eyes stared at the wall, expression fixed in a glare, as if the wall had done some injustice to him. It wasn't the wall he was mad at, it was Chance. The idiot had pushed him too far this time. All of it had lead to this and all of it was that giant oaf's fault.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da_

It had started in the hanger that morning. The two had just gotten done with target practice when Chance decided to open his big mouth.

"HA! 86% Razor. You're going to need to do better than that, loser. How did you get the title of best gunner in the Enforcers again? Did you blow Feral or something?" The smaller tom growled at the insinuation. The only reason he had missed the last threes shots was because Chance distracted him with annoying taunts and gestures from the side lines.

"Screw you scuzzball! It isn't like you can shoot anywhere near MY level! The ONLY thing you're good for is a laugh, you idiot!" He yelled back, his instant response was to insult the other one. It was the only way he could hurt him. He was twice his size and his strength paled in comparison to the much larger tom's. Even with his black belt in Jujitsu, he was no match for Chance. He was a brawler and when angered he was a wild animal; impossible to predict and unstoppable. He remembered what had happened to his ears because of their arguments. But he needed to hurt the tiger stripped Kat somehow, and words were his only weapon.

"Excuse me? What was that, shorty? Who flies the Turbo Kat? Huh? Who is the one that keeps the Enforcers off our tails long enough for YOU to shoot at them? ME! Without me you're NOTHING!" Jake's ears flattened at the words. He was right, without Chance he would be nothing. He couldn't fly as well as Chance could, even if the bastard was horribly clumsy with take offs and landings. But he couldn't admit that. Not when he was angry and looking to hurt the other Kat.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is...broken_

"PLEASE! Without you I'd be better off! If I could find another pilot I'd kick you out of here so fast it would make your head spin, dumbass! I could replace you easily!" The words spilled out with hate and anger. He didn't even think about it before speaking them. The other tom got silent, his pupils narrowing dangerously. He was pissed. Jake tried to book it but he was too slow. A large paw caught his arm and pulled roughly. He cried out as he was yanked into the other's chest, strong arms closing in around him. The free paw took hold of his neck, wrapping almost completely around by itself.

"Oh really? Is that right, Jake?" He squeezed, restricting air flow but not cutting it off. Jake squirmed in that paw's grasp, trying to get free. His arm was yanked again and twisted. He tried to cry out but it was cut off into a tiny mew.

"I asked you a question Jake. Answer me!" The large tom lifted the smaller one into the air with a single paw, claws poking dangerously into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Y-Yeah…I could…replace you without a s-second thought…dumbass." His voice was soft, but the words still had an edge to them.

The next thing Jake knew, he was on the ground, gasping for breath. Chance was on top of him, one paw pinning both of his to the hard floor of the hanger. The smaller tom thrashed on the ground, trying to get free but it was in vain. His legs were trapped under the larger more muscular ones of the other Kat. Warm morning breath washed over his face, those eyes burning with anger. He had gone too far again.

"Let me tell you something kitten. I could beat you within an inch of your life and leave you for dead down here if I wanted. I could tear your ears up again and this time we both know they won't heal. Scarred tissue never does. Or…" Jake groaned as a hard member was ground into his hips. How could he be so angry yet turned on at the same time? "I could rip your pants off and break you with this. You don't stand a chance against me. Now think of what Feral and his Enforcers would do to you without me here to protect you. They'd destroy you. Without me, you're useless. But if you think you can replace me so easily, go ahead and try." He got up and left the hanger, leaving Jake panting on to the floor of the hanger. He was confused. He had expected him to hurt and torture him but he just left?

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Jake went upstairs a bit later to find Chance moving a box down the stairs. He watched the Kat move the box down and over to the corner to join several more. He scratched his head as the larger tom moved towards him.

"Isn't it a little late for Spring Cleaning?" Jake asked with a raised brow.

"I ain't cleaning, furball. I'm leaving."

"What? Leaving? Where are you going?" Jake's eyes widened. He was actually leaving?

"You're the one who said you didn't need me. So I'm gone. Good luck finding a new SWAT Kat." The conversation ended there. Jake took his position on the wall, refusing to watch the other Kat move his stuff out of his room. It was only a matter of time before he stopped. Chance would come to his senses and start moving things back in. The idiot was just being stupid.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Jake took a look at Chance's belongings, his eyes widening when he spotted the other Kats prized Scardy Kat collection series poking out of a box. He would never remove that from his shelf unless he was serious about moving. So…Chance really was leaving. The smaller tom froze, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. His eyes stayed on that box set of DVD's, the screaming orange Kat on the front seemed to mock him. He was losing his partner for real, all because he couldn't control his temper. A pair of dark furred hands grabbed the box and lifted it. Seeing the DVD's move broke him out of his trance. All of the other boxes were gone. The front door was open and outside he could see the truck filled with boxes in the back. This was it. With that final box, he could lose Chance forever.

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry._

Da da da da, da da da da  
da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me

Chance moved for the door, only to have something suddenly grab his leg. He looked down and there was Jake, holding onto his leg like a child grabbing the leg of their parent.

"What the hell are you doing, scuzzball? Let go!" The bigger tom tried to shake the smaller Kat off his leg, but it wasn't working.

"Please don't go!" The pathetic cry from Jake stopped the tom cold. He stared down at the dark brown Kat, his eyes scanning him. He was shaking, his arms gripped his leg tightly, and he swore he heard a sniffle. Was Jake crying?

"Please Chance! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! P-Please…" Jake's entire body was shaking horribly now as he tried to hold back any sobs. He couldn't lose Chance. He needed him, no matter what he said.

"Don't start with the waterworks, shorty. Come on." The large tom put his box down and bent down to one knee. Jake reluctantly let go and looked up at the Kat with wet cheek fur, "I knew you'd break eventually. You always do." Chance grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. Lips hungrily crashed into other lips. It was a rough, dominating kiss. The smaller tom melted into his larger counterpart, surrendering completely. The stripped tom broke the kiss and whisked the lighter Kat into his arms. They moved up the stairs and into the completely empty bedroom. Jake was thrown onto the bed, bouncing a few times after the rough landing. Chance took this time to remove his pants and climb on to the bed, his large figure looming over the smaller one.

It doesn't take long until he wass completely naked beneath the half naked dominate Kat. Chance preferred it like this. It showed he was able to keep something covered when Jake had to be bear, completely exposed. Lips kissed his dark brown fur; teeth sank into each of his sensitive spots. Chance knew just how to pleasure him; he'd gotten good at it after all this time together. It was a gentle roughness though, no bloodshed, no long lasting wounds but it was enough to bring out that masochist side of Jake, the side that liked being punished. The stripped Kat pulled out the lube and made sure to slick his large member, though there was no further preparation. It was supposed to hurt and feel good, punishment for his words and pleasure for him admitting he was wrong. Jake's body shuttered and he groaned, the initial pain overpowering the pleasure. He wouldn't ask for mercy, not from Chance. It at least started with a slow rhythm. Soon his legs were up near his head, the powerful tom pounding down into him, fucking him into the mattress. He cried out, calling the other's name, begging for more.

"Say it! Say it furball!"

"I need you! I need you Chance! I need you!" The thrusts became harder and with just a few more he exploded inside of Jake. The brown Kat could feel his own orgasm hit him, his body clenching around the larger Kat, drawing out as much of his seed as he could. Both lay there afterward, not caring about the boxes out in the truck. They could both deal with that later. Right now they were content. It was a moment of calming relaxation. Was it love for them? No. It wasn't quite that deep. But they both knew they needed each other and that was enough.

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me


End file.
